Adicta a Tí
by LittleToySunny
Summary: FNAFHS Una noche loca pasada de tragos, abrió un apetito insaciable en Joy, ahora Freddy solo podra complacerla... ¿Aceptará que ella lo adore por su atracción sexual o conseguirá enamorarla realmente?
1. Prólogo

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **-Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, todos los derechos a Edd00chan.**

- **Mundo Alternativo.**

 **_Inicio de la Adicción_**

Solto un suspiro, aun no lograba comprender como consiguieron sacarla de su casa. Estas cosas no eran para ella, al menos hoy. No sentía las ganas de socializar o de bailar. La música resonaba dentro de esa casa, las luces de colores apenas iluminaban los rincones de aquel lugar, dio un vistazo a los adolescentes que conseguían reducir el poco espacio que quedaba, algunos los conocía, pero la mayor parte eran caras desconocidas.

Miro a su amiga de cabellera clara con unas mechas rosas, la divisó entre la mesa de los tragos. Oh oh... esto es malo.

—Meg, recuerda la última vez lo que paso. No quiero correr al baño otra vez. —La rubia la mira reprochandola, la mencionada solo suelta una risa irónica.

—Cálmate. No te traje para que me estes cuidando. Deja de preocuparte y divierte. Tal vez consigas pasar el rato con alguien. —Le guiña el ojo, agarra un vaso y una botella. Joy mira a bebida, era vodka, frunce el ceño acusandola. — ¿Qué? Es una fiesta, ve y pierdete un rato. —Agrego un poco de jugo con frutas antes de llevarse el refresco a la boca.

Joy dejo de lado los pensamientos respecto a los cuales la incluían estar junto a su amiga mientras esta devolvía la bebida en el baño de la casa, por cierto, sería buena idea ubicarse en el ambiente. Camino adentrandose entre la multitud, literalmente obedeció a su amiga aún sobria, se perdió entre todos.

Trato de encontrar a alguien conocido, pero la verdad, la poca iluminación no favorecía en su busqueda. Cuando estuvo apunto de perder la esperanza de encontrar a alguna cara conocida, otra persona la encontro primero.

— ¡Joooy! —Sintio una mano pasar por sus hombros, tuvo que hacer un poco de esfuerzo para levantar a ambos. Ya con escuchar la voz, adivino quien era, lo que la sobresalto fue el estado en el que se encontraba.

—Waw Bon, ¿tan temprano te emborrachas? —Bromea divertida. Ayudando al chico de cabello turquesa a mantenerlo parado.

— ¿Las 12:04 es temprano para ti? —Pregunta curioso su voz delataba perfectamente su estado.

—Para una fiesta sí. —Afirma. — ¿Cuánto haz bebido? —Pregunta, tratando de sacar información para poder conversar, aunque seamos sinceros, ¿de que sirve tener a alguien borracho y no aprovecharse de ello?

—Una compe-competencia con Bonnie. Que palabra tan larga. —Piensa en voz alta, Joy niega con la cabeza. — ¡Alla esta! —Suelta de repente y sale corriendo tras su crush.

—Buena suerte. —Dice divertida para sí misma. Admite que el olor a alcohol no era su favorito, demasiado fuerte para su gusto. Camino un poco más por el lugar, increiblemente encontro a su primo. — ¿Golden? —Suelta aturdida. El nombrado voltea a verla tenía una bebida en botella, mira el refresco, el cual no alcanzo a reconocer que era.

—Hola Joy, no esperaba encontrarte aqui. —Afirma.

—Menos yo a ti. —Confiesa, la chica nota que detras de du primo estaban sus amigos sentados en unos sofas. Paso su mirada por todos ellos y... esperen... ¿ese era...?

Se queda mirándo al animatronico que representaba como al osito, sus ojos azules parecían más profundos y su sonrisa mas encantadora ¿Acaso es ese sentido que la fiesta causa? ¿Esa sensación de sentir atracción por una noche? No sabía lo que era pero lo notaba mas guapo que de costumbre.

— ¿Freddy es tu presa esta noche? —Pregunta Golden sonriendo picaro. La chica suelta una risa divertida.

—Esas cosas no van conmigo. —Comenta. —Yo solo miro. —Afirma mirando de reojo al castaño. Sus ojos reflejaban una intension mas profunda, desde hace un tiempo, sus hormonas deseaban un contacto más profundo y cálido. Ese hormigueo aparecía a cada momento, y ella no quería satisfacerlo, claro que no. Sus deseos carnales iban más alla que un simple encuentro para leves caricias.

—Sí tu lo dices. —Su primo la saco de sus pensamientos oscuros. — ¿Quieres una? —Le ofrece una botella cerrada.

—Yo y el alcohol no nos llevamos bien. —Afirma, mirándo la bebida con desagrado.

—Vamos, un trago no hará daño. —La mira divertido, despúes de un rato solto un suspiro y agarro el refresco.

—Solo voy a probar. —Aclará, Golden niega con la cabeza. Al termino de una charla corta, el joven se va y ella se le dio por abrir la botella.

Acerco su nariz a la punta de la botella y respiro profundo. El olor era infernal, o era una bebida muy fuerte o ella no se aguantaba el olor al alcohol. Voto por la segunda opción antes de dar un trago.

La música era todo lo que escuchaba mientras bailaba entre los jovenes. Reía divertida junto a su amiga, un trago más y otro más.

Perdió de vista a la chica que recordaba como Meg, se adentro en la casa, su cabeza le daba un par de vueltas, aun era consciente de donde estaba parada, era un pasillo. —Nunca más Joy. —Se decía a si misma, entro al baño dando un portazó, estaba mareada y tambaleaba un poco. Abrio la canilla y comenzo a beber el agua. Se refresco la cara, sintiendo las gotas caer por sus mejillas, respiro un par de veces profundo. Sentía que volvía a percibir sus sentidos. Escucho unas quejidos, abrió sus ojos confusa, la curiosidad era mut fuerte.

Camino por el pasillo, a medida que avanzaba los gemidos eran más fuertes, se cubrio la boca de la sorpresa, comenzo a retroceder lentamente, esos sonidos daban mucho a que imaginar, esa sensación... ese hormigueó volvio a aparecer, su piel comenzo a arder, su cuerpo lo pedía a gritos.

Quiero, quiero sentirlo. En ese momento la cordura se había perdido. Sí ellos pueden disfrutarlo, yo tambien puedo.

La imagen de cierto joven apodero su mente, se asomó por el marco de a entrada a la sala, donde estaba la fiesta presente. Sonrió con deseo al verlo hablar con sus amigos. Solto un suspiro lento y profundo, su cuerpo lo exigía a gritos.

Saca su celular y con la noción que le quedaba mando un mensaje no muy coherente debido a su falta de juicio.

Freddy solto un bostezo, eran como las 03:25 de la madrugada, parte de él deseaba su almohada y la otra parte suplicaba para quedarse parado. La charla con sus amigos estaba siendo entretenida, y la fiesta no podía estar más animada, sintió un cosquilleo en su bolsillo. Saco su celular y encendió la pantalla.

 **_Mensaje de Joy_**

— ¿Ah? —Suelta sorprendido, levanto la vista y observo el lugar, pudo divisar a sus dos rivales pero a la rubio no la encontraba. Volvió a mirar el celular algo confuso.

《Joy》

 _Ositto_

 _Jugat connigo?_

 _Pasyillo_

— ¿Qué? —Suelta aturdido, miro a su espectro de reojo confundido, este estaba igual. Observo el panorama y pudo notar un marco que daba paso a un camino estrecho. Se encoje de hombros antes de guardar el celular y acercarse al lugar mencionado. Estaba oscuro y apenas llegaban las luces de colores que adornaban la sala. — ¿J-Joy? ¿Joy? —La nombra algunas veces.

Nadie contestaba, cuando estaba por darse por vencido y regresar con sus amigos, alguien se le aventó y le estampó contra la pared, un par de labios aprisionaron los suyos. Freddy debido a la inesperada entrada separo a quien sea que se haya atrevido a robarle un beso bastante necesitado.

Cuando la vió bien. — ¿¡Joy!? —Suelta aturdido, sosteniendola de los hombros, sonrojado pero no tanto como su fantasma que ya parecía un tomate.

—Juguemos~ —Anuncia volviéndo a besarlo con pasión y deseo, por su parte el castaño no comprendía nada. Al sentir el sabor a alcohol, supo que la chica no estaba razonando.

— ¡Espera! ¡Espera! No estas bien Joy. Estas ebria. —Excusa, a pesar de la situación tan oportuna, no quería aprovecharse de ella.

— ¿Qué importa? —Contesta acercándose a él, mientras este retrocedía tratando de que entre en razón.

—Comprende, no es que no quiera, solo que... —Su díalogo no se completo debído a que tropezo con una botella vacía. Esta acción fue aprovechada por la joven que enseguida se sento sobre su abdomen. Su mirada era profunda, se notaba que... tenía hambre. Freddy trago duro, enrojecido, esto estaba yendo por un camino demasiado perverso.

Joy suelta una risa, tenía a un chico guapo debajo de ella, su cuerpo ya sentía las sensaciones y su deseo estaba pidiendo a gritos que ocurriera.

— J-Joy... solo, muevete. —Susurra el chico. La joven hizo caso omiso y se lanzo a deborar sus labios. El castaño puso algo de resistencia al principio, eso le provoco mas hormigueos. Pero se dejo llevar, su piel estaba ardiendo, y su corazón palpitaba rápido, sus mejillas sonrojadas pero debido a la oscuridad no se notaba mucho.

Sus labios prosiguieron por la mejilla del joven hasta que llega a su cuello, sobresaltando al chico de ojos azules.

— ¡J-Jo-ooy! ¿¡Qué haces!? ¡Quiero conservar mi ropa! —Aparta las manos de la chica, separandola un poco de su lado. Freddy tenía el ceño fruncido, pero sonrojado. Joy vago su mirada hasta la camisa desaprochada del joven, bajo un poco más la vista.

—Uhm... —Paso su lengua por su labio superior, esta acción fue captada por el chico.

—Ugh... —Solto sintiendo que ya no podría sacarsela de encima. Otra vez volvió a besar su cuello, Freddy siente un escalofrio al volver a sentir esos suaves labios recorrer su cuello. — J-Joy... Y-Ya P-Paraa... —Suplica tratando de controlar sus implusos varoniles. — Fred, ayudame... —Mira al espectro que veía toda la escena sonrojado de pies a cabeza. — ¡No mires si no haras nada! —Grita avergonzado, soltó un ligero gemído al momento que abrío sus ojos como platos. — ¡H-Hey! ¡Las manos quietas!

Otra orden rechazada, ella ya tenía sus manos dentro del boxer. El castaño enrosco sus piernas y apreto los puños al sentir el contacto de la chica en su entrepierna.

— J-Joy... —La nombro soltando un gemido, respiro profundo, sintiendo unos choques electricos en su cuerpo. Cuando iba volver a decir algo. —Okey y-yaa... Dis-Disfrutaste mucho-oo~ —No podía evitar perderse un momento entre las caricias. —No me haces esto fa-acii-il... Uhm... —Cerro un momento sus ojos tratando de recuperar el aliento, unos roces y roces y más roces. Ya se estaba perdiendo el control. Pero su juicio casi se pierde al momento que la chica se saco su blusa y llevo sus manos a la espalda. Sus ojos no podían creer lo que pasaba, su rival esta semi-desnuda frente a él, no pudo evitar bajar la mirada a la altura de su pecho.

—Si me dejas tocar... te dejo tocar...

Una oferta muy tentadora. — Y-Yo... —Miro un largo rato completamente sonrojado y algo embobado. Sacudio su cabeza. — ¡N-No! ¡Espera...! Ehh.. —No puede ser, se lo estaba pensando. La chica comenzo a besarlo de nuevo, para su mala suerte lo hacia muy bien, sus manos recorrieron su cuerpo hasta volver a su pantalon, solto un suspiro rendido. A pesar de querer ser un buen chico. Miro al techo un momento dandose por vencido. Los besos y acaricias de la chica eran infernales, y su perfume lo sacaba de quicio. Justo en ese momento se digno a perder la cordura.

Y ya lo demas es historia...


	2. Capítulo 1

**__Deseo Carnal__**

Despertó con una resaca terrible, apenas pudo levantarse ese día para desayunar, solo pensar en la comida le cerraba el estomago. La interrogante le surgió desde el momento que recupero la consciencia.

¿Qué paso anoche?

No podía recordar bien, y eso era lo peor, le asustaba saber que habia hecho antes de llegar a su casa.

No importa cuanto lo intentara, su memoria le fallaba, y eso, era molesto.

Ahora mismo repasaba lo que había hecho esa noche, tratando de traer los recuerdos que enterraron los tragos. Despertó un momento al notar que el pizarrón se lleno de ecuaciones ¿cuándo apareció eso ahí? No importa, eso no interesa ahora, bueno, su valor cambiara cuando deba estudiarlo. Los demas estudiantes la veían como todos los días al menos, no se arruino su vida social. Solto un suspiro y comenzo a vagar su mirada por sus compañeros, algunos estudiaban, otros estaban por dormir, los demas fingian entender... ¿Uh?

Su mirada se detuvo en el de cabellera castaña, estaba de espaldas, por tenerlo más adelante que ella, pero sabia el color azul de sus ojos. No supo porque razón, un escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo, siguió mirandolo, este solo observaba el pizzarón aburrido. Solto un suspiro, un hormigueo apareció en su cuerpo ¿qué? ¿Otra vez? ¿Por que?

Se sonrojo al sentir unos gemidos llamandola por su nombre.

《J-Joy》

¿Qué? Esa voz... ¿Freddy?

Unas imagenes se hicieron presentes, el chico animatronico arriba de ella, dandole placer. Sus recuerdos cayeron como agua fria sobre su cabeza, a medida que recordaba más se calentaban sus mejillas, y aunque no quería que nadie se enterará, mas líquido soltaba.

— ¿Joy? ¿Pasa algo? —La voz de Meg la trajo a la tierra, recordando que estaba en medio salón de clases.

La rubia volteo a verla con una cara que reflejaba un perfecto: "No puede ser" Meg reconocio esa expresión y solo apto por sonreir con curiosidad cuando su amiga dijo. —Lo recorde.

—Conta. Yo ni ahí que recuerdo. —Admite como si fuera normal, Joy solo la miro con un rostro de incredulidad. — ¿Y? ¿Y? Dime. —Hablo despacio para que no las pillaran.

Joy miro a la Profesora ocupada mirándo el pizarrón, los demas estudiantes tenían mejores cosas que hacer como para escucharlas, solto aire, se acercó al oido de Meg y susurró.

—Tuve sexo con Freddy en el piso del pasillo.

Se alejo y se acomodo bien en su asiento, estaba sonrojada, las imagenes de ellos dos gimiendo inundaron su cabeza. Ese mendigo hormigueo...

Que raro...Meg no contesta, voltea a verla. Su rostro era la gloria, esta impactada, sorprendida, confundida y algo entusiasmada.

—Ooh... no puedo creerlo. —Susurraba con una voz energetica. —Okey, okey. —Inmediatamente se calmo. — ¿Que hacemos ahora? ¿Lo dejas o te quedas?

— ¿Cómo? ¿Lo dejas o te quedas? ¿De que hablas? —Pregunta Joy susurrando.

—Bueno, ya sabes. Lo frienzoneas, asi como; "Comprende, estaba borracha" "Solo amigos" "No te lo tomes con seriedad" —Relataba los díalogos con una voz divertida, pero Joy lo pensaba seriamente.

—Pero yo no quiero eso. —Aclara, consiguiendo una mirada asombrada de la chica, esta sonríe pícara. Sonrisa que fue ignorada, Joy recargo su rostro en sus manos y miro al castaño con un aire nostalgico.

Repasaba cada momento una y otra vez, escuchar como le pedía que se detuviera era realmente excitante. Se mordío el labio, movío un poco sus piernas rozando su zona con la ropa. Ya estaba con su piel caliente, quería tenerlo, quería escucharlo gemir su nombre, lo quería...

—Meg...

— ¿Sí? —El timbre de receso había sonado y la chica guardaba sus cosas mientras miraba a la rubia aun recargada en su pupitre.

—Quiero volver a hacerlo con mi Osito... —Dice sin ninguna pizca de verguenza.

— ¿E-Eh? —No sabía que le impactaba más, el hecho de que lo llamara: "Mi Osito" o la declaración sin verguenza que había dicho. —Ah... pues, no sabría decirte, supongo que tendras que comenzar a verlo, conocerlo. —Dice pensativa. —Ya sabes, hasta volverse una pareja...

—Eso tardará mucho...

Meg la mira un rato con incredulidad. —Bueno, si tanto quieres acostarte con él, ve y díle. —Habló con sarcasmo. Grande fue su sorpresa con la respuesta de su amiga.

— ¿Puedo hacer eso? —Pregunta sonriendo, su ánimo se levanto rápidamente.

— ¿¡Estas bromeando!? ¡N-No! Espera, q-quiero decir ¡N-No puedes ser tán directa si quieres hacer "eso"! ¡Joy! Se razonable. —Empezo a balbucear mientras la chica se levantaba decidida. Esto la sobresalto. — ¡Joy! ¡Espera! ¿¡Es en serio!?

—Nos vemos Meg. —Sale de salón al pasillo, buscando a su presa con la mirada.

— ¡Al menos podrías esperar hasta salir de la escuela! —Grita desde el salón, Meg. Solto un suspiro rendido.

Sonrío traviesa. —Escuela... eso lo hace más interesante...— Se acerco a los casilleros donde hablaba alegremente con sus amigos. — ¡Hola Freddy! —Antes de que el chico la saludara lo agarra de la mano y se lo lleva arrastras de ahí, los animatronicos se miraron entre ellos aturdidos.

— ¿J-Joy? Hay muchas formas de llamar mi atención, ¿lo sabías? —Bromea sonrojado. La chica abrío la puerta del cuarto de Conserje e hizo que los dos se metieran. Cerró la puerta, sonrío al ver la llave en el cerrójo, la bloqueó y entrelazo la llave en su mano antes de mirar al chico.

—Supongo que quieres hablar de la fiesta. —Llevo su mano a la cabeza desordenando su cabello, se lucía algo nervioso. —No eh dicho nada de lo que paso, así que me ajustare a lo que quieras.

— ¿Uhm? ¿Te ajustaras? —Pregunta Joy con unos ojos que reflejaban pervension, todo lo contrario al tono de su voz que parecía dulce e inocente.

—Sip. Si quieres que nadie lo sepa o hacer de cuenta que nunca ocurrio o... —Joy sonrío al notar lo apagada que se escuchaba su voz al nombrar las opciones.

— ¿O? —Pregunta Joy.

—O...Solo olvidarlo. —Dice desvíando la mirada algo deprimido.

— ¿O? —Vuelve a repetir.

— ¿Qué? ¿Hay más opciones? —Pregunta aturdido, la chica se acerco a él sonriendo, hasta pasar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. — ¿Joy? —Suelta sonrojado.

—Te falta esta opción. —Lo besa con pasión sorprendiendo al joven, pero no tarda en corresponder, poso sus manos en la cintura femenina profundizando mas el beso. Pero simplemente Joy no quería un solo beso, por más delicioso que sea. Sus manos la llevaron a recorrer el pecho de su acompañante, desabrochando la corbata y desprendiendo los botones de la camisa escolar.

—Wow, Joy, espera. —La detiene, alejandose un poco.

—Ahora, ¿cual es el problema? —Pregunta divertida, sabía lo que seguía y por eso le encantaba.

— ¿Hablas en serio? Estamos en la escuela. —Advierte, comenzando a arreglarse. Joy se acerco a besarlo otra vez, pero no, claro que no, en la escuela no pasaría. No iba a dejarse tentar. —Lo siento Joy, pero ahora no. —Dice tratando de usar la razón, corriendo a la puerta para salir afuera y evitar la lujuria.

《¿Uh? La puerta esta cerrada.》

— ¿Cómo? —Suelta confundido. Voltea a ver a la chica asustado.

— ¿Buscas esto? —Pregunta Joy mostrandole la llave. —Si la quieres...—Camina hacia el moviendo sus caderas levemente, y jugando con la llave, el chico se tenso al ver como estiraba un poco su remera. —Ven por ella. —Se la metio entre sus pechos.

—Es una broma, dime que estas jugando. —Pide antes de que la chica se lance a besarlo con pasión, llevo sus manos nuevamente a la camisa y se la abrió comenzando a besar su cuello y parte de su hombro. — J-Joy... Esto no es divertido, alguien podría... uhm... —Vío el cielo por un momento antes de apartarla. —No Joy, ya para. —Vuelve a pedir, pero vamos, no queria admitir que en serio le encantaba la idea de hacerlo en ese lugar, le aterraba la idea de que los descubrieran, pero eso le gustaba mucho más.

《No, no Freddy. Controlate, no es el lugar ni el momento imdicado.》

Joy comenzo a quitarse el moño que adornaba su cuello, agarro las muñecas de su amado y las levanto, el chico de ojos azules la miro confundido por un momento, pero se olvido de eso cuando volvio a perderse en los besos de la chica. Joy lamió los labios del chico sonriendo traviesa.

—Si no cooperas. Voy a violarte. —Afirmo sin ninguna pizca de gracia. Freddy no comprendio hasta que sintio sus manos atadas.

— ¿Q-Que? ¡Joy! ¿¡En serio!? —Grita desesperado. La rubia lleva su dedo a los labios del chico, callandolo.

—Sshh... —Cubre su boca completamente con la palma de su mano, levanta su cabeza y empieza a devorar su cuello.

— Mm-j-hug mughgh... —Trataba de hablar.

《Para, para... no pares... no, no pares... ¡Freddy concentrate! 》

Lo obligo a sentarse en el suelo y ella ato firmemente sus muñecas al picaporte de la puerta.

Destapo su boca un momento, comenzando a desabrochar la corbata de Freddy. —Joy... no estas ebria ahora, así que piensalo mejor antes de hacer esto. —Trata de razonar. La chica le quito la corbata. —Usa la cabeza, no estas pensando en las consecuencias.

—Tranquilo, tomo pastillas. —Afirma, el castaño se sonroja negando con a cabeza.

— ¡N-No! No me referia a eso... —Joy mordio la corbata de una punta y sus dedos jugaban con el otro extremo. El chico la miro un largo rato antes de que esta riera y desarochara su pantalon, despertandolo. — ¿¡Eh-eh!? ¡N-No! Ah-ahm... —La chica sabia usar bien las manos. — S-Se supone-e... q-que aahm... queriamos e-ev..evitar estoo~ —Trataba de hablar entre gemidos que se le escapaban.

— ¿Evitarlo? —Pregunta quitandose su ropa interior inferior. Sin apartar la vista de él.

— Si. —Contesta sin dar vueltas con sus mejillas sonrojadas, respirando agitado tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Adorable...

Sonríe antes de mirar la entrepierna del chico, el cual ya no cubria su miembro. Lo mira otra vez, este tenia una cara de avergonzado y nervioso.

—Esta parte de tí pide otra cosa. —Pasa su dedo por la piel. Humo salieron por las orejas de Freddy.

— ¡No le hagas caso a esa parte! —Se defiende completamente rojo. —Hazme caso a mí. El receso ya va a- —Joy metio su mano en la boca del chico, frotando sus dedos en la lengua del contrario, acción muy inesperada. Saco la mano y la miro un rato, sonrio perversa antes de bajarla a su zona y comenzar a acariciar. — A-Ah... —Esta imagen era demasiado. Ya hasta su razón le pedía que abandone la moral de una vez.

—Esto causas en mí... —Dice dejando de tocarse. —Uhm... Se que quieres.

Freddy saldría de ahí con fiebre, no podía creer lo atrevida que resulto la chica. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando comenzo a ver las estrellas, trataba de controlar sus gemidos, pero la lengua de Joy era demasiado buena en lo que hacía.

—Uhm... J-Joy... y-ya... a-ah... a-ahm... de-dejalo. —Sus palabras decían una cosa pero su expresión y voz pedían otra cosa. — Au-ah-Aunque t-te ah...te lo s-suplique ah... no v-a-ahs a pa-rar, ¿ah...verdad? —Apretaba fuertemente sus puños y movía inquietamente sus piernas, simplemente no podía quedarse quieto.

Joy se detuvo y lo miro. —Sshh... Aun estamos en la escuela.~ —Suelta antes de enroscar la corbata y meterla en la boca del castaño. Otra cosa que desconcerto al chico. Sus preguntas fueron contestadas cuando comenzo a sentir las embestidas bruscas y placenteras que brindaba su acompañante. Los gemidos de Freddy fueron ahogados en su garganta gracias a que no podían salir fuera de su boca.

Joy disfrutaba cada expresión del chico, eso solo hacia que se calentara más y quería más. Todo lo que era a él, la volvía loca, completamente loca. Le encantaba verlo de esa manera, se aferro mas a él, tratando de hacer embestidas mas fuertes, ahogaba sus gemidos en el pecho del castaño. Sabia que pronto iba a terminar, asi que solo siguió sin detenerse, su respiración estaba tan agitada que casi no podía respirar, antes de poder pensarlo, llegaron al climax.

Aferro fuertemente sus manos a la camisa de Freddy, se sintió satisfecha por fin, ahora solo queria aferrarse al muchacho, dandole cariñosos besos en la mejilla. Por su parte, Freddy no daba muchos creditos a lo que había pasado, solo se dedico a calmar su respiración cuando sintio los tiernos besos que la chica le daba, sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

—Uhm... ghum-uuhm... —Solto, haciendole recordar que aun tenia su corbata en la boca.

Joy solto una risa sintiendose un poco tonta. —Ups... Casi lo olvido. —Le saca la corbata, Freddy la miro con cara de pocos amigos. Joy le sonrió dulcemente con unos ojos amorosos. Parecía un lindo angelito, aflojo un poco su mirada reprochadora.

《Acaba de violarte...no te dejes llevar por esa carita tierna.》

《Uhm... pero... Freddy tu tampoco estas con un buen juicio...》

Solto un suspiro rendido, desvió la mirada apenado. — ¿Esto sera habitual? O solo... ¿querias...satisfacerte? —Pregunta con una voz neutral.

— ¿Uhm? —Joy lo mira confundida mientras lo desataba para arreglarse el uniforme.

—Tu entiendes, ¿fui tu fantasia sexual o un juguete o que? —Pregunta desconfiado. Joy sonrie dulcemente.

—Bueno... ¿que tal ser mi novio? —

—Asi que solo soy tu sa- —Se quedo callado de golpe y la miro sorprendido. —Disculpa, ¿que?

—Uhm... —Sonrie con unos ojos profundos, nunca habia notado las facciones tan candentes que tenía el joven, claro que siempre lo noto como un chico guapo, pero especialmente ahora estaba irresistible.

— ¿Joy? —La voz del chico guapo volvio a despertarla. — ¿Quieres que seamos pareja?

—Si... —Suelta sonriendo, se acerca más a él. —Ay... me encantas Freddy...

— ¿Q-Que? —Suelta, impactado, la chica lo acorralo contra la puerta, sus mejillas no abandonaban ese color rojizo.

—No se porque tan de repente pero me tienes enloquecida...

—Joy...calmate...

 _—Estoy enamorada de tí, Freddy Fazbear._

—Ay...rayos...


	3. Capítulo 2

**_En una Pareja no falta..._**

Un grupo de chicos hablaba animadamente, siendo más precisos eran una banda. Estaban sentados en una mesa en la cafetería, las clases habían terminado, pero acordaron juntarse en ese lugar para almorzar.

— ¿Dónde esta Freddy? —Pregunta Chica notándo la ausencia de su compañero. —Últimamente no lo veo tan seguido.

—Tienes razón. Tambien se esta salteando clases, ¿qué estará haciendo?—Comenta Fox, recargado en el respaldo de la silla con sus manos en la nuca.

—Ahí viene. —Se escucha la voz susurrante de Bonnie, señalándo la llegada de su amigo. Pero para la sorpresa de todos, este venía acompañado de las dos rivales Toys, una de ellas estaba abrazando con entusiasmo su brazo, restregando su mejilla contra la de él, por otro lado, su Líder miraba a los presentes confundida.

—Tenemos que hablar. —Pide Freddy, mirándo al lado contrario de donde estaba Joy, algo sonrojado pero sus ojos reflejaban insatisfacción. Los presentes solo sonríen divertidos ante la situación de su amigo, se notaba serio pero la chica pegada a él causaba que ninguno lo tomara en serio. Eso consiguio indignación por parte del Oso Animatrónico. En ese momento Joy comenzo a besar su mejilla, sobresaltandolo de repente. Ya conocía de pies a cabeza su técnica, trato de separarla, comenzando a sudar frío.

— ¡N-No estoy jugando! ¡Necesito su ayuda! —Suplica antes de alejar a la chica delicadamente y sosteniéndola de los hombros para que no se acerque. —Joy...No es momento para esto.

《No debíste decir eso.》

《Ay...rayos...》

Sus ojos reflejaban diversión y una sonrisa más perversa apareció, Freddy al notar esto, retrocedio unos pasos, cuando ella comenzo a acercarse, comenzo a correr, saltó la mesa, sobresaltando a los presentes, aterrizo en el otro extremo, junto a la mesa. Todos los presentes miraron confundidos la acción del joven, este solo miraba cada movimiento de Joy con nervios.

—E-Ehm... Freddy, ¿qué rayos haces? —Pregunta Chica sonriendo nerviosa, Joy miraba a Freddy con sus brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, mientras al otro extremo esta el castaño que no apartaba su mirada temorosa de la joven.

En estos momentos muchos preguntaban que pasaba, pero el chico no contestaría preguntas mientras este en _Zona Peligrosa_ , en un solo descuido, termino por calentar a su pareja, porque ya sabía que cuanto más se negará, más exitada iba a estar la rubia, lastima que no se había dado cuenta, no hasta hace unas pocas horas. Joy dió unos pasos, decidida a rodear la mesa para buscarlo.

— ¡No! ¡Joy, no! —Advirtio Freddy, recrimimandose mentalmente, no podía evitar negarle estas cosas, es que vamos, aunque se niegue, lo violaría y aunque quiera igual lo harían, todas las opciones terminaban en lo mismo.

—Sigue negándolo. —Pide la rubia sonriedo, sin dejar de caminar.

— ¿Querías que vieramos sus peleas de pareja? —Pregunta Meg algo aturdida.

Freddy retrocede un poco, cuando reacciona al comentario. — ¿Qué? ¡N-No! ¡Eso no! —Volvio a mirar a Joy, esquivandola antes de comenzar a correr en circulos por la mesa mientras era perseguido por la chica. — ¡Rayos! ¡Así no puedo hablar! ¡Alguien ayudeme! —Pide auxilio desesperado, por fin se compadecieron de él. Golden se levanto y agarro a Joy del brazo.

—Joy, ¿por que no vas a buscar las galletas que preparaste hoy? —Pregunta amablemente. —Sabes que son deliciosas.

La nombrada mira al chico, molesta. —Estoy un poco ocupada ahora. —Se excusa, antes de mirar a Freddy con reproche, el cual se escondía detras de Fox.

—Vamos, por favor. —Pide con ojos brillosos y suplicantes. Joy miro a su primo un momento y suelta un suspiro rendido. Camina un poco alejándose antes de voltear a ver a Freddy.

《Esa mirada...》

《¡Nos va a comer!》

—Me va a partir en dos... —Susurra Freddy, procurando que Joy no regrese aún. —Fue un gusto haberlos conocido.

—No exageres. —Pide Meg algo ofendida. Su amiga estaba enloquecida con él y el desagradecido la rechazaba.

— ¡No estoy exagerando! —Anuncia histerico, sobresaltando a todos. —Sí esto continua, la proxima vez que me vean tendran que visitarme en un cuarto oscuro y yo estaré atado con esposas a la cama, desnudo. —Ante esta afirmación todos lo miran impactados.

—Okey...Comienza a explicarte. —Pide Chica, tratándo de bajar el ambiente incomodo que se formo.

Freddy soltó un resongón y se sentó en una silla, penso un poco sus palabras y comenzo a contar.

_Despúes de una Larga Explicación._

— ¿¡En serio!? ¿Y que te molesta de eso? Es una chica hermosa. —Afirma el pelirrojo, ante este comentario, recibe un codazo por parte de Chica. — ¡Auch! ¿Qué?

—Tú no entiendes lo que quiero decir. Ella dijo que esta _enamorada de mí._ Pero solo lo esta de mi cuerpo. Además, ella no tiene verguenza, le encanta que diga que no, y eso lo empeora todo. —Comenta sonrojándose.

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunta Bonnie sonriendo curioso.

—Ustedes no se enteraron pero, me secuentro cuando estabamos por ensañar ayer. —Miraba a otro lado mientras lo decía.

— ¡Espera! Hablas de que... cuando nosotros llegamos y tu estabas atras del librero fue porque... —Balbuceo Golden, el castaño asiente sin mirar a ninguno. —Okey... —Suelta algo traumatizado, unos segundo que hubiera entrado antes y habría visto a su amigo y a su prima teniendo sexo.

—Eh descubierto lugares en esta escuela que son desconocidos para la humanidad. —Comenta no sintiéndo orgullo por ello.

— ¿Qué? Puz... estas exágerando, solo pasaron dos días desde que están juntos. —Advierte Meg, mirándo al chico como un demente. Freddy la mira un largo rato, su expresión lo dijo todo.

— ¿Solo pasarón dos días? —Pregunta neutral, sientiéndo terror. Recordando cada momento.

 **_Escenas de FlashBack._**

Un castaño cerraba su casillero que estaba en el gimnacio, había terminado la clase de Educación Física, y se había dado una ducha relajante, ahora estaba con la toalla en sus hombros, con su torso descubierto y con los pantalones puestos. Cuando se dedico a secar su cabello, alguien lo estampo contra los casilleros.

— ¿Joy? ¿Qué estas-? —Comienza a besarlo con pasión, mientras pasaba sus manos desesperadamente por su abdomen. Cuando separa sus labios y comienza a besar su cuello y hombros empezaron las quejas. —Joy, no, no lo hagas. Ni siquiera deberias estar aqui.

—Uhm... —Se separa un momento, y mira el torso desnudo de su acompañante con deseo. — ¿Qué me detenga? Eso quieres despúes de ver esto...Claro que no. —Afirma mordiéndose el labio.

《Vamos Freddy, vamos a divertirnos un rato.》

—Es un poco injusto sí tu ves y yo no. —Advierte Freddy con los ojos oscurecidos.

 **_Unas horas mas tarde._**

Freddy caminaba por el pasillo, cuando una mano se entrelaza con la suya, arrastrándolo a un salón.

— ¿Joy? Espera no querras... —Comienza a besarlo otra vez, cerro la puerta del salón de computación con el cerrojo, y se dedico a su única tarea.

 **_Al otro día._**

Dejo la guitarra sobre la mesa, iba a sacarla del estuche, cuando unas manos se colaron dentro de su pantalón y boxer. Esto hizo que se sobresaltara. —Joy, no. L-Los demas...e-estan por l-llegar~ ah...ahm... —Subidas y bajadas, caricias y caricias, esta chica sabía muy bien como calentarlo. Se mordio el labio mientras recargaba sus manos en la mesa, apretando sus puños, y sintiéndo descargas placenteras. Empezo a soltar gémidos algo susurrados, pero se sobresalto cuando escucho unos pasos del pasillo.

No reacciono tan rápido como ella, esta lo agarro del brazo y se escondieron detras de un librero. La chica desaprocho su pantalón y saco a su miembro.

— ¿Q-Que haces? ¡N-No...! —Se muerde bruscamente el labio antes de soltar otro gemido.

—No vamos a quedarnos con las ganas. —Aviso antes de lamer sus labios y comenzar a lamer algo más...

—Ah...ahhm... ah... —Se tapo la boca con su mano, evitando hacer tanto ruido, por su parte la chica al escuchar sus ahogados gémidos solo conseguía que ella frotara más rápido su zona con sus dedos realizando movimientos circulares. Metía y sacaba, metía y sacaba repetidamente, sus labios disfrutaban el roce de estos con la piel del joven.

— ¿Ya llego alguien? —Pregunta una voz masculina desde afuera. Que momento desesperante.

 **_Unas horas mas tarde._**

Esta recostado en el tronco de un árbol, con sus manos en la nuca y con sus ojos cerrados, relajado. De un momento a otro Joy se sienta en sus piernas, dejando las suyas un lado cada una.

—Wow, hola Joy. —Dice sonriendo sonrojado al verla. La chica rie divertida con una sonrisa traviesa, pero la expresión del chico cambio al sentir como se movía de adelante hacia atras frotandose entre ellos. —Espera Joy, no, no lo hagas. —Pide suplicante, ya no le estaba gustando esto, y menos hacerlo en medio del patio. —Joy, en serio, ya...para. P-Para... —Sus suplicas se volvieron placenteras.

 **_Fin del FlashBack._**

—Uhm... Voy a arrancarme esta cosa, me haré esteríl. —Afirma, con unas tijeras en la mano.

— ¡No!

《¡No!》

Gritaron todos los presentes.

—Es una broma, no estoy tan desesperado...aún... —Afirma algo deprimido.

— ¿Freddy? —Llama Chica algo preocupada. — ¿Qué ocurre?

Vago su mirada por la mesa, no sabía como expresarse con palabras. —Pues... es que... no siento nada. —Suelta confundiendo un poco. —Me refiero a que... Joy me gusta... en serio, confieso que me encanto saber que ella tambien le gustaba pero... esto... se siente tan superficial, que no estoy disfrutándolo.

—Te refieres... A que solo tienen sexo, ¿no? —Pregunta Meg, mirándo al chico con compasión.

—Exacto, solo eso ¿Es mucho pedir pasar tiempo con ella, abrazarla o besarla sin acabar en algo más? Solo... disfrutar y adorar cada momento que paso con ella. —Afirma, mirando la mesa, sintiéndo que estaba siendo demasiado cursi.

—Aaww... Eso fue tan tierno. —Aclara Chica sonriendo con adoración. — ¿Puedes ser mi novio, Freddy? —Pregunta bromeando divertida.

— ¿¡Qué!? —Sueltan dos presentes al mismo tiempo.

—Eh... no gracias, solo hay una _chica_ en mi lista. —Dice sonriendo nervioso.

—Eres adorable. —Comenta Meg, el castaño la mira confundido. —Descuida Freddy, ¡voy a ayudarte! —Afirma la chica sonriendo.

—Sí, ¡yo tambien! —Aclara Chica sonriendo.

—Ya empezamos mal... —Meg se cruza de brazos.

— ¿Disculpa? Tu eres la infiltrada. —Ataca Chica.

—Pues estamos hablando de mi mejor amiga. —Contraataca.

—Y tambien de mi compañero de banda.

Las dos se miran con odio. —Pues tambien es mi mejor amigo y mi prima, asi que de todas formas todos podemos ayudarlo. —Comenta Golden. —Y yo, ya tengo una idea.

 **_En el Fin de Semana_**

—No creo que sea buena idea. —Afirma Freddy frente a una piscina, Golden los había invitado a su casa de verano.

— ¿Es una broma? ¡Será divertido! —Comenta Chica entusiasmada.

—Vamos socio, no puedes negarte ahora. La mejor manera de que comiencen a enamorarse es estando juntos. —Comenta Golden.

—Ese no es el problema, comprendan que estar frente a Joy con el torso desnudo, no me da confianza. —Afirma Freddy, recordando la emboscada en los vestuarios.

—Estando nosotros aqui, podremos intentar evitar que ocurra eso que no quieres. —Habló Bonnie.

—Ese _intentar_ empeora todo. —Vuelve a echarse hacia atras.

—Vamos Freddy, ya relájate. —Hablo Fox dandole un golpe ligero en la espalda. —Lo peor que puede pasar es que nosotros te veamos con Joy mientras... —Comenzo a susurrar al darse cuenta de lo que decia.

—Que consuelo... —Dice con sarcasmo.

—Oye, ya en serio, si eres pesimista, esto no resultara. —Golden lo abraza, pasando su brazo por los hombros, sonriendole con confianza.

—Espero que funcione... —Susurra para sí.

— ¿Desde cuándo...nos juntamos con nuestros rivales? —Pregunta Bon, confundido. Se podía ver como el autobus que los dejo en ls calle donde se encontraba la casa se iba alejándo.

—Es solo superficial la rivalidad, ¿no? —Advierte Meg. —Ademas, sera divertido. Dejemos de lado la competecia y pasemos el rato con unos amigos, ¿si?

Joy y Bon se miran aturdidos, ¿ella estaba diciendo eso? Meg comenzo a caminar, mirando el celular, donde estaba anotada la dirección de la casa.

— ¿Segura que esta bien? ¿Le revisaste la fiebre? ¿No estara alucinando? —Preguntaba el chico mientras caminaba junto a la rubia.

—No tengo idea. Cuando mi primo me dijo esto, no pense que ella reaccionaria asi de bien. —Aclara antes de seguir caminando en silencio.

《Aunque... un Fin de Semana con mí Osito suena bien para mí》

— ¡Ahí voy! —Salto Foxy al agua junto con Bonnie, fue tan fuerte el impacto que mojo a todos los presentes.

Freddy rio algo nervioso mientras miraba a Chica echando humo, Golden por su parte los miro con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿¡Es en serio!? ¡Acabo de decirles que no queriamos mojarnos porque recien nos pusimos bloqueador! ¡Y ustedes lo hacen aproposito! —Grita Chica histerica.

—No es para tanto, de todas formas iban a mojarse, ¿no? —Se defiende Foxy mientras nadaba de espaldas con sus manos en la nuca. El castaño lo mira sonriendo divertido antes de salpicarle agua a la cara causando que se asustara, ya que le había entrado en la nariz. — ¡Eso no fue gracioso! —Error, sí lo fue.

Entre risas, los demas invitados llegaron.

— ¡Hola Primo! —Saluda Joy sonriendo.

— ¡Hola! ¡Me alegra que hayan llegado! —Sonrie. —Vengan, pueden pasar a este cuarto a cambiarse y dejar sus cosas.

—Dejaré mis cosas luego, ya quiero nadar, hace mucho calor. —Avisa Meg antes de dejar la mochila en una silla de exterior.

—Oh... ahm... yo tambien. —Joy hace lo mismo. Comienza a sacarse la remera mostrando un bikini verde, con volados.

— ¿Uhm? —Freddy la mira sonrojándose, a pesar de que ya la había visto desnuda una vez, en aquella fiesta, el ambiente nocturno no era muy favorable. Suelta un suspiro antes de caminar hacia ella. —Hola Joy. —Saluda sonriendo.

La chica lo mira, y pasa una vista lenta y penetrante por su torso desnudo, esta acción hizo tensar al chico. Joy solto una risa y lo miro sonriendo traviesa.

《Oh...Oh...》

Joy estuvo a punto de hacer algo que nadie sabra ya que alguien interfirio. — ¡Pensándolo bien! ¿Por qué no dejamos las cosas en la habitación? —Meg ríe nerviosa pero sonriendo antes de llevarse a su amiga, casi corriendo.

Freddy suelta un suspiro de relajación pero tambien deprimente. —Oye, recién llegamos, no te des por vencido aún. —Aníma Golden sonriendole.

—Sí tu lo dices...

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Pregunta Meg molesta.

— ¿Qué? ¿Hice algo malo? —Pregunta Joy confundida, dejando las mochilas en la cama.

— ¿No puedes dejar de pensar en sexo por un momento? —Pregunta mirándola.

— ¿Qué? ¡Eso no es solo sexo! —Afirma indignada. —Si fuera así, estoy segura que otros chicos estarían en mi cabeza y eso no es así.

— ¿Uhm? —Suelta atudida, cruzada de brazos.

—Yo solo quiero estar con él. —Aclara firme con sus palabras.

Meg la mira un largo rato, con la idea de ayudar a Freddy, nunca acordaron no decir nada, y ella no podía ocultarle cosas. Solto un suspiro rendido y largo su comentario que sabía que a su amiga le dolería. — ¿Entonces porque lo tratas como un juguete sexual en vez de como una pareja?

— ¿Qué? —Suelta sintiendo algo quebrarse. —Eso no es cierto, si fuera así, él me lo diría, soy su novia. Las parejas h-hacen eso, ¿cierto? —Hablo sintiéndo un vacío en sus palabras.

— ¿Cómo va a hacerlo? Siempre que estan juntos tienen sexo, ¿cuándo tendría la oportunidad de decirlo? Ademas, yo te lo dije bien claro. —Joy la mira algo deprimida, todos los recuerdos le caían e impactaban en ella como unas balas a su pecho. —Esta bien, que quieras sacarte las ganas aquella vez, es una cosa. Pero otra es muy diferente lo que estas haciendo tu. —Hizo una pausa. —Joy, yo te quiero mucho y por eso te digo que ese chico vale la pena. No lo arruines, una cosa es tener sexo y otra es hacer el amor.

— ¿Qué hago entonces? —Pregunta algo desesperada. Meg suelta un suspiro relajante antes de sonreir.

—Conócelo, salgan juntos, esas cosas que hacen las parejas.

—Las parejas tambien tienen sexo. —Comenta Joy.

— S-Si...pero no fuerces el momento, solo... deja que pase. —Dice Meg, dejando a su amiga con una expresión curiosa.

— ¿Dejar que pase? —Pregunta inocentemente.

—Sí, _dejar que pase._ En ese momento notarás la diferencia entre _tener sexo a hacer el amor._

—Uhm... entiendo. —Suelta pensativa.

Se sentó abajo de una sombrilla, solto un suspiro relajante y miro el cielo, era un hermoso día. Miro a su novio desde lejos, sentía una insatisfacción al verlo, ¿él no lo disfrutaba? ¿Tan ciega estaba? —Ay... que mal me siento ahora. —Susurro para sí misma. Recordando muchos momentos. —Seguro comence a ser una molestía, ¿cierto? Quiero remediar todo, aunque seguro que ya ni siquiera quieres acercarte a mí, Freddy... —Hablaba consigo misma, pero como estaba tan alejada, nadie lo noto.

《Uhm... tengo que hacer que se enamore otra vez de mí... Tengo que ser yo misma, es la mejor forma de que vuelva a quererme.》

Sonríe tiernamente, antes de agarrar el celular y mirar las notificaciones.

Meg miro a Joy y luego al bloqueador, sonrió y corrio hacia Freddy que charlaba con Golden. — ¡Es tu oportunidad! —Le da el bloqueador.

—Ahm... gracias pero ya me puse. —Comenta Freddy.

—No, es para Joy. —Le guiña el ojo sonriendo picara.

— ¿Qué? ¿Con lo de hace un momento? Ah...creo que no.

—Tranquilo, hablé con ella, todo esta resuelto. —Dice sonriendo orgullosa de sí misma. —Así que ya es tu turno. Deja de dar vueltas y hazlo.

—Ah... no estoy seguro... —Dice no muy convencido.

— ¡Vamos hombre! ¡No seas cobarde! —Suelta Golden antes de empujarlo.

Comenzaron a insistir tanto que se resigno a hacerlo. —Esta bien, esta bien ¡Ya voy! —Decia mientras caminaba lentamente. — H-Hola Joy. Otra vez... jejeje...

La mencionada lo miro aturdida, no pensaba que él se acercaría a ella otra vez, como anteriormente lo había redactado en su cabeza. Sus ojos se iluminaron y sonrio con ternura. —Hola Osito. —Dijo dulcemente.

Freddy la miro un largo rato aturdido antes de preguntar. — ¿Quieres bloqueador? —Pregunta sonriendo sonrojado.

— ¿Uh? —Abre los ojos asustada, se mira los hombros. — ¡Kyaa! —Agarra la toalla y se tapa por completo. — ¡Ya me estoy quemando! —Se hace un bollito, esta acción hizo que Freddy riera con ganas. Joy lo mira indignada. — ¡No es gracioso! ¡Apuesto a que mi cara ya esta roja! —Dice en puchero.

—Sí lo esta. —Se sienta a su lado sonriendo divertido. Ante la afirmación Joy se sobresalta y cubre su cara con la toalla. — ¿Qué haces?

— ¡No me mires! Parezco un payaso. —Susurra avergonzada. El chico abre la sombrilla y deja que esta cubra a los dos del sol.

— ¿Mejor? —Pregunta, Joy asoma apenas la mirada pero vuelve a esconderse. Se veía tan sensual cuando lo hacía que ahora no quería mostrar esa parte de ella que estaba llena de defectos. —Dejame ver tu rostro Joy. Por favor. —Suplica sonriendole.

Ella se quita lentamente la toalla y levanta la cabeza, pero su mirada era al lado contrario, sus mejillas estaban rojas, y aún mas lo estaban ya que estaba avergonzada.

—Sigues viendote hermosa y algo graciosa. —Aclara riendo divertido.

— ¡Oye! —Hace un reproche, en ese momento Freddy le extiende el bloqueador. Joy mira el objeto un rato antes de mirarlo a él. — ¿Me ayudas?

— ¿Uh? —Joy se recoje el pelo y se pone de espaldas, mostrandola descubierta. —Ah... claro.

Coloca un poco de crema en su mano y comienza a pasarla por su espalda lentamente. La crema esta helada, Joy sintio su corazón palpitar más rápido. Despues de un rato, ella volteó a verlo sonriendo, el chico le extendio el bloqueador y ella prosigio con el trabajo de poner crema por su cuerpo.

Joy se dio cuenta que él chico no sacaba los ojos de ella, eso hizo que se ponga incomoda, no porque Freddy la mirará sino por el hecho de que parecía estar esperándola. Dio un vistazo rápido a los demas y lo miro con reproche.

— ¿Qué? —Suelta el castaño confundido.

—No tienes que esperarme. Vé. —Hace un gesto divertido con sus manos. —Ve a nadar con los demas. No tienes que estar conmigo si no quieres.

—Uhm... —Lo piensa un rato. —Pero quiero estar contigo. —Comenta. — ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tu no quieres que este contigo?

—Oye. —Se queja, niega con la cabeza antes de comenzar a pasar la crema por sus piernas, lentamente.

Pasaba sus manos lentamente desde su pie hasta arriba de la pierna. Los ojos del castaño seguían esta acción. — ¿Osito?

— ¿Eh? —Suelta con un rubor en las mejillas.

—Te pregunte sí te quedaras hasta el domingo. —Vuelve a decir la rubia, pasaba sus manos cubiertas de crema por su estomago.

—Aah... sí.

— ¿En que pensabas? —Pregunta Joy curiosa.

—Pues bueno, pensaba... —Su mirada vago por las piernas descubiertas de la chica. De repente sus ojos se oscurecieron.

—Que esas piernas me hacen fantasiar. —Admite Fred.

—A-Ah... ¿Ah?

— ¡Qué podriamos ir a caminar! Ya sabes, estirar las piernas. —Balbucea Freddy nervioso.

— ¿C-Caminar? Pues...hay mucho campo, así que... Tal vez podríamos ir al atardecer. —Joy sonríe amablemente.

—Claro, y tambien aprovechar la noche para dejarnos llevar... —Se acerca peligrosamente a ella, pasando su dedo por las facciones de la chica sonrojandola.

— ¡Aprovechar la noche para llevarte a cenar! —Suelta de golpe separándose repentinamente. —Exacto, podríamos ir a caminar hasta ese restaurante que menciono Golden, y... bueno divertirnos...jejeje. —Freddy rie nervioso ya estaba por sudar.

《Especialmente divertirnos.》

《Fred, a veces lo que pienso es mejor dejarlo en la cabeza y no expresarlo en palabras.》

《No te quejes, tu eres el que no quiere leer el manual de funcionamiento.》

—Uhm... algo así como... ¿Una cita? —Pregunta sonriendo divertida.

— ¿Ah? Ahm... si, si, una cita... —Balbucea el castaño.

《¿Manual de qué? Sí cuando te trajeron ni cerebro tenías.》

《¡Ja! Pues a mi no me dijeron que eras tan virgo.》

—Genial, ¿esta noche? —Pregunta.

—Claro. —Suelta, sin dejar de lado la pelea mental.

— ¡Perfecto! —Afirma Joy antes de mirar a Meg que la llamaba desde la puerta de la casa. —En un rato vuelvo. —Se va corriendo entusiasmada.

《Estas llamandote virgo a ti mismo, ¿sabias? 》

《Eso eras antes.》

《Pues adivina, yo fui el que estaba en la primera vez de Joy.》

《Espera...》

Se miran sorprendidos, recordando la conversación de hace un momento.

— ¿Tenemos una cita?


End file.
